The present invention relates to exercise machines in general and for aligning the machines in particular.
There are numerous types of exercising apparatus and equipment which allow the user to develop muscles, lift weights, carry out isometric exercises and generally tone the body and keep fit. Exercise machines have been developed for specific tasks and for multiple exercises. Exercise units typically operate either via a pulley and cable system in opposition to weights or without cable connection. Multiple units allow the user to shift his activity from one type of exercise to another.
A typical example of a multiple-exercise machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,538 to Ish, which includes a press station at which exercises are performed in opposition to a selected amount of weights. The press station includes a pivotably mounted, swing link unit allowing the user to manipulate the link unit into various alternative positions for different types of exercises.
To obtain the maximum benefit from the use of exercise machines, they must be used efficiently. The user needs to ensure that the force being applied by weights, for example, to a muscle group being exercised is correctly transmitted. Failure to do so and improper use of such machines can lead to injury.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for use with all types of exercise machines so as facilitate the correct use of such machines.
There is this provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, alignment apparatus for use with an exercise machine having an adjustable element. The alignment apparatus includes an operating device coupled to the adjustable element for adjustably positioning the adjustable element beam emitter connected to the exercise machine and a control device coupled to the operating device and the beam emitter. The beam emitter emit rays to locate the optimum position of the adjustable element and the control device actuates the operating device to move the adjustable element to the optimum position.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the exercise machine includes at least one pivotal element connected to the adjustable element and a resistive component providing a counter force to the pivotal movement of the pivotal element. The pivotal movement actuated by the body part being exercised. The beam emitter is connected to the pivotal element and each of the beam emitters is located on an axial line about which the pivotal element pivots.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the optimum position is determined by the beam emitted by the beam emitter being aligned with the joint of the body part being exercised.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the beam emitters emit light within the visible spectrum.
Additionally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the apparatus further includes at least one receiver to receive rays emitted by the beam emitter.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the control device includes a processing unit. The processing unit processes data related to the rays being emitted and received, and controls the operation of the operating device.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the operating device includes an electric motor or a hydraulically or pneumatically driven unit.
Additionally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the beam emitters are coupled to the operation of the operating device.
Additionally, there is provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method for aligning an exercise machine having an adjustable element The method includes the steps of:
a. activating a beam emitter;
b. locating the optimum position of the adjustable element; and
c. actuating an operating device to operatably move the adjustable element to the optimum position.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of locating the optimum position includes the step of aligning the joint of the body part being exercised with the beam being emitted by beam emitter.
In addition, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the method further includes the step of receiving rays emitted by the at least one beam emitter. Also, the method further includes the step of processing data related to the rays being emitted and received. The step of processing data can include controlling the operation of the operating device.
Furthermore, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the steps of activating the beam emitter and actuating the operating device are coupled together.